In cutting-up raw materials, such as pulpwood, sawing waste, tree tops, weak trunks, branches and the like into wood chips - when the cutting-up takes place by means of mobile wood chippers - the chips are blown (sprayed) into a wood chip container for further transport to the intended industrial plants, e.g. pulp mills. Such chipping of raw materials generally takes place in connection with forestry thinning operations, in timber yards and small sawing mills.
One has found, however, that such wood chip handling is of limited use and not widely applicable on accoount of the following drawbacks:
A. High costs of purchase and maintenance of wood chip containers. PA1 B. In the winter, the wood chips freeze into icy blocks, which makes emptying of the containers difficult. PA1 C. During the sapping period, wood chips originating from wood rich in sap, stick to one another, resulting in similar problems of container emptying as in the winter time. PA1 D. On account of their considerable dimensions and heavy weight, the containers require complicated loading and unloading equipment. PA1 E. Costs of return freight of empty containers. PA1 F. Because the handling system differs considerably from the ordinary techniques of distribution used with other wood raw materials, pulpwood, lumber, and so on, entirely novel conveying equipment and organization therefor are needed.